


Drunken Confessions

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Holiday Tropes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Phil Coulson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a party, well, the end of party and Nick thinks that a drunk!Phil should be Clint's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon from tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Drunk Work Christmas Parties

“Here, this belongs to you,” Fury said. Clint tried not to jump, because he tended to forget that Fury was the Spy King, that his secrets had secrets, that probably every article of clothing and/or item on him was secretly a gadget that did something else. Those were things that were forgotten, because Fury was in charge and no longer went into the field.

Clint turned and found a drunk Phil smiling widely at him, “Hi Clint.”

“Sir?” Clint questioned, looking at Fury.

“Don’t make me explain this Barton,” Fury stated, staring him down.

“Right,” Clint agreed. "Come on Phil, let’s get you home.“

"You’re so nice,” Phil said, taking a few steps toward Clint, but he stumbled, so Clint had to catch him.

“What have you been doing?”

“Drinking,” Phil replied.

“Why? It’s the middle of the afternoon!” Clint said, pulling Phil’s arm over his shoulder and guiding Phil toward the nearest exit.

“Super secret SHIELD Christmas party,” Phil slurred.

“Super secret…” Clint trailed off. "Was this level seven and above?“

"Yeah, sorry,” Phil said. He came to halt and refused to move until Clint stood in-front of him. "Don’t… Don’t tell…. shit, I forgot his name.“

"Whose?”

“My… student?”

“Your student?” Clint repeated. “Your protage?”

“Yeah, my po, pwo, prola, that thing,” Phil said.

“So Jasper?”

“Yeah, Jasper! Don’t tell Jasper, he’s only a level six.”

“I’m only a level six,” Clint reminded him.

“Yeah, but you’re special,” Phil pointed out.

“I am?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, you’ve got… amazing eyes.”

“Thank you, sir,” Clint said, choosing to brush it off, because it was probably drunk!Phil for Clint’s aim.

“And your arms,” Phil continued on.

“Necessary for the bow,” Clint said, encouraging Phil to move again.

“And your ass is amazing!”

Clint stumbled, looking at Phil. "Seriously.“

"I wanna do things to it,” Phil said, looking at Clint’s face. "Dirty things.“

"Well, when you’re sober.”

“Really?” Phil asked.

“Yes,” Clint said.

“Will you write me a reminder?” Phil asked.

“I guess, but when we get you home.” Clint promised.


End file.
